


My Confession

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [8]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick told Bruce his feelings.  Now it's Bruce's turn to fix things.





	My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Conflict

Dick dreamed about Bruce last night.

They were out on patrol and Bruce had suddenly kissed him, pressing him against a rooftop stairwell. It was exactly as passionate and brutal as Dick had always dreamed. When he woke, he almost looked for Bruce, sure he was waiting for him in his apartment.

But Bruce was back in Gotham and Dick was home in Blüdhaven.

Dick got up, groaning into his hands. Bruce wouldn't kiss him. Bruce never wanted to see him again. Not after what Dick told him. Not after he confessed.

His phone rang from the living room. Bruce's ringtone. Dick stumbled into the room, blinking himself awake. Before he could answer it, the call ended. Dick stood there staring at the blank screen. A tear rolled down his cheek. That might have been his last chance to make up with Bruce. Or, Bruce could've been calling to tell him he's cut off for good.

A voicemail popped up. Dick flopped onto the couch, phone cradled in his hand.

"You have...one...new voicemail. First voicemail, sent...today, Tuesday, at 1:17 pm, from...Bruce...."

Dick inhaled sharply and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Dick. I'm sorry. You're always welcome at home. I'm so proud of you."

Dick closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, too."

Dick exhaled.

"End of message. To delete this message...."

Dick saved the voicemail before hanging up. Things would be all right. Maybe even better.


End file.
